Taylor Hebert's Quest for the Happy Ending! Redux
by Crazybuu
Summary: An archive for the reboot of my Happy Ending quest that I'm running on SV. Can Taylor find her happy ending? Or is she doomed to suffer like the meme says?
1. Prologue

I'm dreaming of a white void that stretches on for as far as I could see.

I looked around anyway, confused as this does not seem like an ordinary dream. As I walked through the void, the only sounds were the one's I made.

"Hello?!" I shouted only to receive an echo in return. This is just an odd dream...right?

All of a sudden I heard something flicker, and turned towards the sound. It was a TV that just turned on... which was odd since I'm sure that it wasn't there before. Curious and slightly creeped out I walked towards the TV.

When I got close enough things had gotten more creepy, as I recognized what the TV was showing.

Me.

More specifically, it was showing various events from my life, like an highlight reel.

It showed my happier days, from when Emma was still my friend and... and from when mother was still alive. I felt a tear run down my cheeks, remembering times where things were different, where my family was whole and happy.

Now a days, father and I barely talk but we still love eachother. Even so it hurt seeing how far we drifted apart, how I started keeping things from him as I believed he could do nothing to help me... and I knew that would tear him apart further, enough that he might never recover. So I kept things to myself; not noticing how I drifted away from my dad.

I felt my body shiver, even as I hug myself.

But seeing this from an outside view puts things in perspective... but why would I be dreaming this? Is this really a dream?

"We're not friends Taylor, you're weak." I heard Emma's voice say and saw she pushed me back when I tried to hug her. I saw the look of disbelief and hurt on my face and the sneer of the other girl standing next to Emma.

The TV just had to start showing me this. My arms moved down to my sides and I felt my fist clench as I started watching my bullying.

It started out small at first, little kid things, but it started escalating more and more; from theft of my school supplies to the ruining of my work. From the taunting of my former best friend, to being shoved in the hallways.

I tried to report it, tried to get them to stop, but they just shut down each attempt and escalated further. Cultivating to the theft of my mothers flute; one of the few objects that I had to remember her by.

I snarled before I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. Anger wont help... that is something I always say to myself. It never helped dad, and it would never help me. I opened my eyes again, feeling calmer; but I was still clenching my fists.

I looked back to the TV and saw when I just gave up. Sure I deluded myself in thinking that I haven't, that I was being the better person... that I was winning everytime I endured their shit. But seeing it from a different perspective now, I could tell I didn'twin anything. I saw as I withdrew into myself more and more everyday. I saw as I went about each day looking lifeless. I saw as they constantly beat me down... molding me into the perfect victim.

I turned away from the TV, not wanting to see anymore. I brought a hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes.

It wasn't fair. What did I do to deserve this?

" **REJOICE**!" A booming voice echoes out from the void; startled I took a few steps back, only to notice the TV was gone. I looked around for the source of the voice, feeling panic rising.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, wondering if I stared into the abyss to long.

" **YOU HAVE WON THE CHANCE OF A LIFE TIME TAYLOR HERBET!** "

"It's Hebert..." I corrected, because panicked or not, the scary voice could at least get my name right.

" **OH... HOLD ON A SECOND.** "

I heard sounds of paper being shuffled around and someone scribbling with a pencil. Surprisingly I felt less panicked now... just more out of my depth.

I mean... is something your supposed to do when you hear disembodied voices? Everything started feeling just a little surreal.

" **YES... THERE WE GO!** "

I heard the voice yell and a pencil being sat down. Then complete silence.

I waited, curious as to what is going on.

And I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited... at this point I started pacing back and forth before I stopped. Finally fed up with waiting.

"Mr. Voice?" I asked timidly, as I knew better than to yell...especially since it might make said voice angry at me. For some reason that very thought sent a shiver down my spine.

" **WHAT?!** "

I flinched back.

" **OH, RIGHT. -AHEM-, REJOICE TAYLOR HEBERT. YOU HAVE WON THE CHANCE OF A LIFE TIME!** "

"What did I win? And who are you?" I asked, I started to get used to the strange voice already.

" **NOT IMPORTANT, WHAT YOU WON IS SOMETHING OTHERS WOULD AND HAVE KILLED FOR!** "

"What?" I questioned. Feeling impatient, I crossed my arms over my chest and started tapping my foot.

" **THE CHANCE TO GET A HAPPY ENDING!** "

That was when confetti appeared out of nowhere and was dumped on me; covering me everywhere. I blew away a streamer by my mouth and I was distinctly unamused.

"Doesn't everyone have that chance?" I probed, somehow managing to make it seem like I wasn't angry about the confetti being dumped on me.

" **YOU LIVE IN EARTH BET RIGHT?** "

"Yes." With some trepidation I answered; I already could tell I wasn't going to like said answer.

" **THEN NO.** "

"What?!" I exclaimed, already forgetting I shouldn't yell at the voice.

" **YEAH, SUCKS TO BE YOU. WELL IT DID UNTIL YOU WON!** "

"Hey!" I shouted, already feeling my indignation rising.

I decided that the voice was a jerk right then and there, completely ignoring the fact that it said I won something.

" **OH BE QUITE. WHEN YOU AWAKEN, YOU WILL BE EXALTED AMONGST YOUR MORTAL PEERS!** "

"What does that even mean?" I asked, just to be annoying.

" **IT MEANS THAT YOU GET SUPER POWERS AND IF THE FATES ARE KIND, YOU GET A HIGHER CHANCE OF REACHING THAT EVER ELUSIVE HAPPY ENDING!** "

"Does that make me a parahuman?" I questioned, wondering if this is one of those so called trigger events I heard about on the internet.

" **SURE, WHY NOT.** **AT LEAST A CERTAIN DEFINITION OF HUMAN.** "

"What was that la-" I started to say before a kitten appeared out of nowhere and hit me in the forehead with a prismatic sphere of energy.

I staggered back, I noticed my sight start to darken as I clung on to my fading consciousness.

"Shut up and take your damn powers!" Was the last thing I heard before everything faded to black.


	2. Arc 1- A Magical Girl's Awakening: Ch 1

I woke up with a start, I could feel a nervous sweat cake my body as my heart was beating a mile a minute. My breathing was fast and I tried to calm myself down.

'It was just a dream.' I thought, taking deep deliberate breaths. It seemed to work, as I could feel my heart rate return to normal. "It was just a dream... right?" I couldn't help but voice my doubt. That dream felt like I was in a different place entirely; where a white void stretched beyond eternity.

Then the most damning fact remained. The fact that I could still remember that dream as clear as day. What the voice sounded like, and what it said.

"You will be exalted amongst your mortal peers." I repeated what the voice said, wondering what that even meant.

'Was that a trigger event?' I asked myself, getting out of my comfortable blanket in order to get ready for the day.

I was somewhat of a cape geek to the point of even, much to my embarrassment, getting underwear with Armsmaster's logo on it. So really, all it took to find out about those was a curiouser search on PHO; which always makes me wonder why bullying still exists today... after all, everyone could be a ticking time-bomb.

I sighed from the remembrance of what that dream also showed me. Which was something I needed to prepare to deal with today.

'I am not going to be their perfect victim anymore.' I thought with barely contained anger. 'I had enough, it doesn't matter if they would just escalate or double down on me if I start fighting back.' I got up off my bed and stretched my back. 'I have a notebook full of evidence... all I would need to make the Principal actually take my complaints seriously would be either a video recording or a voice recording; something that she couldn't dismiss at hand.' I stood up straight, my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"And if that doesn't work." I muttered darkly. "I'll just have to come up with a plan B... possibly leaking my evidence to the media."

The alarm clock chose that moment to come to life; announcing it's presence to the world with a blaring, annoying beeping noise. I quickly rushed to shut it off, gathered my cloths for a shower and then muttered darkly about how I was going to re-purpose that stupid alarm clock that dad bought for me after I broke my old one. All while leaving my room.

* * *

The way to the bathroom was quiet, but I heard dad shuffling around downstairs. Not for the first time I wondered how early he gets up as I shut the door and sat my cloths down. I was just about to undress before I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I stared at my reflection and my normal, too wide mouth self greeted me. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. After all, that voice had said at least a certain definition of human, even though he never clarified what he meant.

Still, I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as I turned on the water for the shower in order to get it heated up.

'Knowing my luck I would have been turned into some pink bubblegum monster; or something stupid like that.' I couldn't help but think as I shrugged off my pajama's and threw them in the hamper. 'Well nothing to worry about now, I'm still human afterall.'

With that, I got in the shower; taking care to wash my hair as I always did.

* * *

After finishing my shower, and carefully drying my hair, I headed downstairs; smelling food cooking along the way.

'I guess dad decided to cook breakfast today.' I thought and my stomach chose that exact time to rumble embarrassingly. So with a slight blush tinting my cheeks, I went to the kitchen to see what dad decided to make.

When I got there I found him stirring something in a pan around while I heard bacon sizzling.

'Looks like we're having scrambled eggs and bacon today.' I thought, unconsciously smiling. Dad normally only cooks breakfast if something good has happened lately, if not we generally just eat cereal.

"Good morning dad." I called out to him, nearly startling him. He put the pan down and turned towards me; a tired smile lighting up his face. I couldn't believe how long it took me to truly notice how weary he looked; what with his sagging shoulders, the dark circles under his eyes, and his balding hair that might have something to do with him being over stressed.

"Good morning." He said back. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Did something good happen?" I couldn't help but ask. I was curious after all. The TV showed just how far he withdrew himself in his depression after mother died. 'Like father like daughter I guess.' I thought depressingly as I realized I was doing the same thing when the bullying started getting worse.

"Yeah, managed to get some jobs for the boys." He stated proudly, and yet with a tired tone creeping in his voice. "It may be low paying grunt work, but it's better than losing more people to the gangs." His expression darkened as he mentioned the gangs.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, trying to be my old cheerful self; even if I need to force it. Which lead to me having what I could tell was an obviously forced, awkward smile and dad looking at me funny. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"You're in a good mood today." He observed before he turned around and shut off the stove. I guessed that breakfast was done cooking. But I could tell he was relieved.

"I guess I just woke on a good note." I stated with a shrug. He nodded in acceptance.

"That's...good." He said before the usual silence greeted us.

'Heberts, good at small talk we are not.' I thought sarcastically to myself as I helped bring out the food and set the table. After that was done, we started to eat, the silence was still there but it didn't feel as heavy as it normally does in mornings.

Dad excused himself to get the orange juice out of the fridge as he forgot, so I just started to think and poke at my eggs with a fork.

'Seeing my actions from an outside perspective was different.' I thought, spearing one of the scrambled eggs and then eating it. 'I wondered if all parahumans get dreams like that, forcing them to see just how exactly they were handling life instead of blinding themselves.' I swallowed and then reached towards a glass before remembering that dad went to get the orange juice. 'Still, I wasn't sure that I was a parahuman at all since nothing feels different. Parahuman's get a base understanding of their power when they trigger right?'

I didn't know. There was a lot of information I don't really know regarding parahumans; the same could be said for everyone else. No one knows where the powers truly come from. Still, my thoughts started to stray from trying to figure out if I got powers or not from the dream, and I barely acknowledged dads return and him poring me a glass of juice. I only muttered a thanks before going back to my thoughts and poking my food with a fork. This time my thoughts went towards math surprisingly. I started to do an equation in my head and nearly giggled when I realized all it would take is for me to channel a bit of mana and I would have a flashlight handy.

That was when I started to realize that I knew terms that I shouldn't know, and I was already starting to list some things in my head I would need to build a basic device to help me calculate and channel mana from my linker core. I estimated that if I had all the resources needed, it would probably take around three days to make one. A week or two for the more complicated devices.

'Am I a Tinker? Is this what being a Tinker feels like?' I asked myself, ignoring my fathers attempts at getting my attention. 'Where is this knowledge coming from... was it the voice? If he could put knowledge in my head without me thinking it's strange for me to know it... then what else did he do?' I started feeling paranoid, I went through too much shit to take anything at face value.

I felt myself pale as I started to over think about the various worst case scenarios I started imagining. But at the same time I couldn't help but feel a growing sense of excitement. Afterall, there is a high chance the dream was real and I have powers now. That I would be able to change my life finally for the better.

"Taylor?! What's wrong?" Dad asked shaking me out of my thoughts, literally. I looked at him and he seemed rather worried about me and I wondered just how long I was sitting here spacing out.

I decided to think about what I should say. Whether I should tell him about my dream and the possibility that I have powers now; which I could prove easily enough. Or whether I should just keep it to myself so he doesn't have to worry about me. Though he would probably need to know if I decide to join the Wards. While I'm not really enthused about the idea of joining highschool except with superpowers, joining would probably allow me to get what I need to build and program my first device faster than on my own...


	3. Arc 1- A Magical Girl's Awakening:Ch 2&3

**A.N: I will generally combined short chapters if they go together as one so not every chapter will be uploaded here as soon as possible. In case any of you were wondering why this hasn't updated yet again.**

* * *

"Sorry..." I muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed about the situation. "I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" He asked with a hint of worry lacing his tone, though he seemed relieved now that there seemed to be nothing wrong with me. Given how his shoulders sagged from being tensed.

'The fact that I might have powers, or might be going crazy or being mastered?' I thought to myself and blurted out. "A science project that I'll need to do!"

I shuffled a bit in my chair, feeling a bit awkward as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow at my outburst. But it was the best excuse I could come up with a short notice. After staring at each other for a couple of minutes he returned to his seat and then we continued to eat in the now awkward silence. This time I didn't space out... much.

As I ate my breakfast, I toyed with the idea to show him my magical math powers, maybe even breaching the topic to join the Wards; as it would be easy to get the resources I need then. But what if I was just imagining it? Sure I could probably cast a low rank spell, but if I tried and nothing happens, it would be rather embarrassing and disheartening... or I might have ended up overloading the spell; which I don't know what would happen if I did, but it probably would be bad. Exploding the house bad.

I held off a wince at the thought of accidentally blowing up my own house somehow by overloading a low rank utility spell.

Though... building, a device would lessen the chances of that happening by a great deal, even if it's not fully intelligent. I could probably build a crude device from parts bought at an electronics store. Depending on things it might even be cheap, but the crystal and tools would be the real killer. Though we should have most of the tools needed here at home... even though dad didn't use them. I'll have to check online later for cheap prices for a crystal.

"Do you need help?" My father asked with a bit of hesitation. He sat his fork on the plat as he finished eating his meal.

"Maybe." I stated absentmindedly and then started chewing on a piece of bacon. "I might need to visit an electronic store for some parts... and see about getting a cheap crystal I could use." I started mumbling that last part, which dad didn't hear. Thankfully, since I don't think there are many science projects that require crystals and electronics at the same time.

"Would used electronics be alright?" He asked and I turned to him with a look of surprise. He chuckled. "I know a couple of places to get cheap, used electronic devices from."

'That...that could work.' I thought. 'But... the science project is a lie.' The thought of using the lie to get what I want from dad put a sick feeling in my stomach. Luckily, it didn't show on my face otherwise dad would be worried again.

"That should be okay." I said quietly, the need to prove to myself that I actually could build what has been hovering in my thoughts won out over my feelings on the matter. I started feeling ashamed of myself for using my father like this.

'I'll be able to show him my powers better with the device.' I rationalized. 'It would be safer too...'

"So, what do you need, kiddo?" He asked curiously, unaware of my feelings on the matter.

I froze, the gears in my head started working in overdrive.

'Listing everything I need would probably make him suspicious, but it would save me a trip to the scrap yard; as that is the only other place I could realistically get what I need. Or I could list only some parts I need and brave the scrapyard, which would more than likely be watched by various groups for new "Tinkers" that just got their power. But then again, buying a lot of electronics would people suspicious about that as well, so their might not be a way around that yet. Or... or I could go with dad to the used electronic place he mentioned after he gets back from work. He would probably be suspicious with all the stuff I pick out, but at least I would spend sometime with him. Which going by what the T.V. in my dream showed, we don't nearly spend as much time around each other anymore.' I thought and started to feel sweat on my brow.

After weighing the pros and cons I turned back to my father with my mind made up.

"Can we go to the store together?" I asked him feeling hesitant. He blinked in surprise before faintly smiling.

"Sure, I should be done with work early today; so we could head out after you finish school." He said before adding. "Maybe even eat out for dinner for once. I know a good place for pasta."

I smiled.

"That'll be good." I agreed and saw that dad looked a little less tired now and his eyes brightened a bit instead of the usual dullness they showed.

'I know dad would probably suspect that I'm a parahuman when I start choosing what parts I need...' I thought, finishing another piece of bacon and watching dad pick up his dishes to put them in the sink. 'But maybe spending some time with dad wouldn't be such a bad thing.'

I finished eating breakfast soon after and then went to brush my teeth and get my backpack from my room. It's an old backpack that's rather stuffed, as I generally don't like using my locker after the last few times the trio managed to break in it... even when I changed locks but, it works. It's not like I could get even less popular at school anyway using it.

So, after grabbing my backpack, checking if I forgot anything, and bidding dad a good day; I left the house with my head held high, and a smile on my face.

I could tell things are only going to be looking up from here.

* * *

The bus was packed from the early morning rush, and always had this strange smell that never quite goes away. It's like a mix of sweat, drugs, and other things... I hated taking the bus. I was thankful that the ride to Winslow was rather short from my house because of this. But I hated my school as well.

It's old and looks like it's decaying. It's filled with wannabe and actual gang members, as well as people that have the bright future prospects of being a super villain's minion when they grow up. The teachers are either apathetic or dead inside, and the principal is an unhelpful bitch.

Still as I wade through the crowd in order to get inside the deteriorating school, I didn't let any of that ruin my good mood. Even when I noticed a few people staring at me as I walked by, like they are all a part of a joke at my expense, or the fact that I started smelling something in the air that was being drowned out by perfume. It was faint but still rather distinct. The stench grew the closer I made my way through the crowd and towards my locker.

'What is that?' I thought, my face scrunching up in disgust. It's bad enough that the hallway was peppered with a too much perfume smell but as I got closer to my locker, it literally smelled like something died. And judging my the looks I have been getting... the trio probably did something to my locker.

I heard some snickering in the crowd that started to gather and I started feeling paranoid. I could tell the smell was coming from my locker now that I was near it. I felt some tears build in my eyes because the rotten, putrid, stench started to become stronger.

It was with horrid fascination that I reached down to open my locker, wondering what the hell the Trio managed to stuff in there.

A dead raccoon?


	4. Arc 1- A Magical Girl's Awakening: Ch 4

When I was about to put my combination in the lock I stopped myself with a force of will. While it was temping to see the damage done, there was a problem with choosing to see it now.

It would've either fell on me, or gave me a concentrated blast of the that god awful smell and therefore would have probably made me throw up, creating more of a mess. One that I would probably be forced to clean.

So with a sigh, I let go of the lock and turned around and started walking away. I ignored how some people in the crowd that gather seemed disappointed and decided to get a janitor, so he can open up my locker.

That way I could still see what the bitch Trio did, and not have to clean up the mess.

'I should probably ask the janitor if he could take a picture or something of whatever is in my locker.' I thought moving past the crowd. Some of them grumbled and decided to move on as well. 'That way I would get evidence that can't be ignored by the Principle and get a witness on my side; as I doubt the Janitor would appreciate being given a higher workload due to a "harmless" prank.' My lips thinned as I narrowed my eyes; knowing full well that could be what the locker would be classified as. ' While it wont prove that the Trio did it, it will make it undeniable that something is going on.'

Suddenly I felt myself getting pushed into a wall. Looking up towards my assailant, I found myself face to face with one of my tormentors. Sophia Hess, the physical one and school track-star. She had a growth spurt recently as she used to be shorter than me when we first met a year ago; now she's nearly as tall as me and still wearing the same smug, predatory, smile that she always has when she manages to push me around. Like she thinks she won something by being nothing but a thug at Emma's becking call. Nearly made me feel sorry for her; I wondered what villain she will end up working for when she grows up? Or if she would finally piss off the wrong person and end up dead in a ditch somewhere alone and forgotten.

'Ok...' I thought grimacing; which just made her smirk widen, showing a hint of her pearly white teeth. 'Seeing Emma breaking our friendship because of her again might have just made me a tad bit more upset at Sophia.' She looked like she was finally going to say something to me as she held me against the wall; Of course no one would be on my side if I report this, even if there are dozens of people near by. 'Which isn't good... getting angry wouldn't solve this.'

Which is one of the reasons why I never told dad about the bullying, or Emma's betrayal. He would have got angry again and tried to help; maybe even calling Emma's father, Alan, and try and make him do something about Emma... but I know how that would end. One word: Lawsuit, and we wouldn't be able to afford going to court. Going to court would just end up with us bankrupt anyway; whether we win the trial or not.

"Going somewhere Herbert?" Sophia asked challengingly. Just daring me to speak up.

'Getting my name wrong on purpose now?' I thought, stopping myself from twitching. 'If this is her new bullying tactic, it's pathetic.'

I opened my mouth to answer her, possibly to say something in the spirit of go fuck yourself; which would probably surprise her. But before I could I heard a sickly sweet voice call out. "My I wonder what that stench is?"

I turned my head to look at the new arrival: an adorable, petite, brunette girl that still had hints of baby fat on her cheeks which were accented with freckles; She was looking at me with a sickly sweet smile that managed to convey the words "fuck you" and "I'm innocent and can't do no wrong" at the same time. Madison, Emma's patsy, the one that would probably kill her own kitten with a smile at Emma's say so; if it would keep her up in the schools social hierarchy. Out of all my bullies, I actually pitied her. It's hard for me to even remember she exists sometimes; considering that all her pranks were just grade school kid stuff: Like breaking my pencils, putting gum on my seat, or just shooting spitballs at the back of my head. Made me wonder if she ever matured at all, or if her childishness is just an act that became real. I still hated her, since she's a part of the reason the other two were getting away with their shit. Afterall, who would suspect innocent little Madison to be a big, mean, old bully?

"Taylor probably just had a little accident," A hauntingly familiar voice called out. "I wonder what smells worse though? Her or her locker?" She giggled and my mind went blank,

* * *

 _"Hello! What's your name?" A little red head girl called out to me and I tried to hide behind a tree. "I'm Emma!" She exclaimed with childish excitement._

 _"Taylor." I muttered from behind the tree._

 _"Hi Taylor!" Emma exclaimed, her face suddenly infront of mine; causing me to jump back in surprise, uttering a small eep. "Let's play!"_

 _Before I could get a word in she grabbed my arm and dragged me from the safety of my tree toward the playground._

* * *

My hands tightened into fists and I glared at the traitorous red headed bitch that decided to make her appearance.

* * *

 _"Taylor?" Emma called and I looked up from the book I was reading. She was sitting on her computer chair, smiling at me._

 _"Hmm?" I asked, setting my bookmark between the page I was on and closed the book. We were having a sleep over at her house today._

 _"Let's always be friends ok?" She asked causing me to raise an eyebrow; wondering what brought this on._

 _"Sure." I answered and gave her a big smile. "What brought this on?"_

 _"Well..." Emma dawdled out and gained a mischievous smile that filled me with dread. "I just wanted to let you know if you ever decided to come out of the closet, I would be your friend regardless of your preference."_

 _"What?!" I exclaimed, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. "What gave you that idea?"_

 _"Oh... I don't know." She stated with a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe the way you always get flustered around Kim?"_

 _"That's because I'm shy around new people, you know that!" I nearly yelled crossing my arms over my chest._

 _"Is it really?" She asked and got a face full of pillow for an answer. The pillow slide down from her face and fell onto her lap. She twitched and I snickered._

 _"Oh, it's on!" Emma exclaimed, picking up the pillow off from her lap._

 _"Bring it!" I yelled, arming myself with another pillow._

 _Soon the battle was joined, sending feathers flying everywhere and our laughter filled the room._

 _I never heard the sound of my cellphone vibrating._

* * *

My fists tightened so hard that I thought they would start bleeding. My eyes were hidden by my bangs as I rose up to my full height; no longer slouching.

* * *

 _'Something happened to Emma.' I thought with worry as I looked for her at Winslow. 'Her call was cut short.' I looked, trying to spot my friends bright red hair in the crowd; something that should have been easy. 'Her father said everything was ok and that Emma just needs sometime alone when I called... but that could have been a lie. I planned on going over to her house anyway to check and make sure; but I never managed too.'_

 _I finally spotted her talking to a black girl and I started jogging towards her._

 _"Emma!" I yelled, causing her to turn and look at me. I never noticed the dark look she had before I glomped her. "Are you ok? I was worried! Did anything happen?" I bombarded her with questions, until I needed to breath._

 _She pushed me away and I staggered back in shock._

 _"Nothing you need to know, loser." Emma stated with menace lacing her tone._

 _"W-what?" I stuttered out, feeling tears build up on the corners of my eyes. I finally noticed the black girl looking at me in disgust; like she stepped on dog crap. I started to shyly draw into myself at her judging stare and turned back to Emma to find that she had the exact same look._

 _"We're not friends anymore Taylor... you're weak." Emma stated like she just said an undeniable truth of the world. Tears started to visibly run down my cheeks._

 _"Y-you don't m-mean that... right Emma?" I asked through quivering lips; not believing what Emma was saying._

 _She sneered at me._

 _"Of course I do you big baby!" She exclaimed and I felt my heart break. "I have a new friend that isn't a sniveling crybaby; now get lost!"_

 _I stared at her hopping this was just one of her horrible jokes... but she wasn't joking. I then ran only to be tripped by the black girl; falling face first on the cold, hard ground. I looked back to see her smiling smugly with a superior look in her eyes. I just scrambled to get up and ran again; never looking back._

 _But that smug little smile would haunt me in the days to come._

* * *

"Emma." I snarled out the name like it was a curse; I was visibly shaking from the sheer rage I felt. Emma's eyes went wide and she took a step back; the other two bitches following her lead.

After watching and remembering how close we used to be; I never wanted to hurt the traitorous bitch more than I did now.


	5. Arc 1- A Magical Girl's Awakening: Ch 5

'I want to hurt her... I want to hurt her just as much as she hurt me.' I thought, and I could feel my heart beating faster. 'I want her to know just how much her betrayal hurt me... how much her words stung, and how much pain I felt when she took one of the few momentous on my mother that I had left.'

I took a step forward and Emma took a step back before realizing what she did and quickly regained herself and glared back at me with the confidence that she normally projects. But now... it seemed false to me... hollow. Sophia was tense and her eyes narrowed at me, ready to pounce at me at any moment while Madison started shrinking into herself from the sheer amount of anger that I have been showing.

"What are you glaring at loser?" Emma asked with a snide tone and I stopped my advance as I realized something.

'She's not worth it.' I thought closing my eyes.. 'She's not worth getting suspended over, she's not worth stopping to her level, she's not even worth getting angry over.' I started to take a couple of deep breaths in order to calm down. 'I don't know what happened to her, I don't know why she just changed completely one day, and I don't know why she started to bully me or why she seems so fixated on me.' I opened my eyes and looked at Emma much calmer than before. Much to her surprise. 'I don't care.'

"Your not worth it." I stated and shook my head; her eye's widened in shock before narrowing.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma asked, her fist clenched and her body started to shake.

I ignored her and just turned and walked away; taking advantage of not being pushed into a wall by the thug.

"Where do you think your going?!" Sophia exclaimed and reached out to grab my shoulder; but I managed to avoid it, causing her to overextend herself and fall on her face.

I heard some snickers coming from the crowd of students that were walking by. But I didn't really care.

"Taylor!" I heard Emma shout as I continued to walk; disappearing in the crowd.

I ignored her, the trio aren't important to me; let alone the bitch that used to be my sister in all but blood.

I was still going to find some way to deal with the bullying though, and going to the school janitor and bringing him to my locker was the first step to solving this mess. Maybe that will be enough evidence to force Ms. Blackwell to actually admit that there is a problem and make her do something about it.

But I'm not holding my breath on that.

Surprisingly it felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders, considering I'm carrying a heavy backpack. Was it because I'm no longer going to put up with their bullying and am going to actively do something about it? I couldn't tell; all I new was, I made my way to the janitor's room with my head held high, no longer slouching to make myself as small as possible.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the janitor's office; hoping that he was inside. I tired opening the door but it was locked. I really hopped I wouldn't have to look for the guy; as I doubted even the teachers here would turn a blind eye to such blatant skipping and I walked through the school's halls.

Homeroom hasn't started yet though, and I believed that I had at least five minutes before it does.

But honestly, this was more important than going to homeroom. So I would search through the entire school to find the janitor if I had too. I did not want to give the three bitches a chance to clean up whatever they did to my locker in order to get ride of the evidence.

I turned and was about to leave in order to search for the janitor; until I heard the door open behind me.

I turned back and out came the janitor; scratching his balding head and wheeling cleaning supplies behind him. He blinked when he saw me; his face scrunched up in confusion as to why I was standing infront of him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with an aged tone that had a hint of exasperation.

"Yes..." I stated calmly and didn't flinch back from his scrutinizing gaze. "Sorry to bother you but someone broke into my locker sometime and put something that smells like a dead animal in it."

"Great." He stated, suddenly looking pained. "Well, show me where your locker is then." He sighed and I nodded my head. When we started walking I heard him mutter "fucking kids" under his breath.

I decided against mentioning it.

* * *

The hallway was nearly empty now; besides a few people that were lingering and walking as slowly as they could to class. The area by my locker was devoid of people, and not even the three bitches were near.

'I guess they decided to go to class.' I thought and my faced scrunched up from the smell that started to fill the air.

It was stronger than it was before; now that the perfume started to be filtered out and the crowd had gone away.

"The hell is that smell?" The old man cursed. "Smells like rotten fish and eggs, with a hint of moldy cheese." He eloquently put.

"I don't know." I stated and then pointed at my locker. "That's my locker."

"Alright..." He said, not all that eager to go near my locker; let alone open it. He still left his cleaning thing and scrounged up his keyring from his pocket and walked towards the locker.

"Hey..." I said as he grab my lock.

"Hmm?" He asked as he put his key in the lock and turned it.

"Will you be able to take a picture or something like that of whatever they put in the locker?" I said and then muttered darkly. "The Principal wouldn't care otherwise."

"Sure." He grunted and opened the locker. The smell that was coming from the locker found itself no longer impeded by the locker door and came out for force. My eyes watered from the strong smell and the janitor cursed and jumped back as fast as he could.

Rotten used tampons and garbage fell out from the locker and littered the floor; all kinds of bugs started to crawl in the mess. The janitor continued to curse and I leaned to the side and threw up; The stench and the sight of what the hell the trio put in my locker was too much for my stomach to handle.

'W-what.' I thought and continued heave. My tears watering and burning. 'What the hell were they going to do?'

I honestly didn't want to know... but I was afraid that I already knew the answer. They were going to finish me with a bang, after three months of leaning off the bullying. They were going to try and break me with this.

"What the fuck!" The janitor yelled, startling me from my now dry heaves. "Who the fuck did this shit?!" The old man sounded completely pissed.

I was too occupied to answer. That was when I found a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the old janitor; his brown eyes promising murder.

"You." He stated harshly, nearly making me flinch. "You and me are going to Blackwell and you are going to help by naming the people who would fucking hate you enough to create a fucking bio-hazard in your fucking locker." His anger was palpable. "You understand?"

I could only nod my head in agreement at the force of his voice.

"Good, now wait here while I put some signs down." The janitor went to his cleaning supply cart, avoiding my puke on the ground and grab them from his cleaning cart.

As he was putting down the signs, I looked at the mess and shivered.

I felt like I dodged a bullet.

* * *

The way to the principals office was largely in silence; except for the dark mutterings of the school janitor that I was following. My mind couldn't help but wonder what the trio were planning and the fact that they seemed to be escalating.

So it surprised me when we made it there and the janitor opened up the door. The blond secretary looked up from her magazine and saw the angry janitor and then just shrugged and went back to reading whatever it is she was reading when we came in.

"Stay here." The janitor stated and went on into Blackwell's room.

I did so and went to a chair to sit down. The secretary was content to stay in her own little world, instead of acknowledging me. But I found that to be fine with me. She only looked up when we heard some yelling coming from Blackwell's door before it settled down. The door opened and the janitor motioned me to come inside.

When I did, I saw principal Blackwell sitting down behind her desk with a hand on her forehead. When I came in she moved her hand and looked at me with tired, pained eyes.

"So Taylor..." She stated with a tired tone. "John here says you might have an idea on who pranked your locker."

"Prank?!" John exclaimed and then shook his head. "Hell no, this ain't no prank." He glared at Blackwell, Blackwell glared back. "You don't create a fucking bio-hazard and consider that a prank." He sighed. "We need to get the cops involved, to scare the kids into not doing that shit again." He then looked down and muttered, "cleaning clogged toilets? Sure. Cleaning that shit? Ain't paid enough for that. Fuck that."

"I'm sure there would be no need for that." Blackwell stated, still glaring at the old janitor before turning back to me. "So Taylor, I will like to hear who you believe pranked your locker."

The janitor twitch.

"You need to get off your ass and come see the mess they made; that ain't no prank." John said with no hidden venom.

"And you need to leave and do your job." Blackwell retorted and glared at the janitor and then looked back to me. "Now the names?"

I blinked and thought that maybe... just maybe this is a chance to end the bullying once and for all.


End file.
